Generation of Idiots
by ace1queen
Summary: They were just a bunch of idiots who had a life beyond basketball. They smiled, laughed, cried... And everyday of middle school, every minute…they treasured it.


**A/N: **So here's my new Kuroko no Basuke story. And yes, it's called Generation of Idiots.

_**"Kuroko no Basuke" rightfully belongs to **__Fujimaki Tadatoshi, I don't own any of the original characters._

Every chapter, should be at least...roughly 1000 words - so don't expect too much.

**Genres:** Friendship, Humour

**Pairings:** None

**Setting:** Set in Teikou Middle School.

**Warnings:** Possible OOCness, mainly revolved around the Generation of Miracles, and a lot of idiots involved.

* * *

**Full Summary:** They were just a bunch of idiots who had a life beyond basketball. They smiled, laughed, cried... And everyday of middle school, every minute…they treasured it.

* * *

_**Generation of Idiots**_

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

**The Shoulder Bump of Fate**

The day that Kuroko Tetsuya stepped into the famed Teikou Middle School, was the day when he was filled to the brim with hopes and dreams…and a promise to fulfil.

The sky was unusually a brighter blue, despite the fluffy clouds drifting overhead.

It hard to believe that it was spring.

But it was a fine beginning – a beginning that looked like it would bring great fortune and victories.

After all, spring is when the flowers bloomed. Spring was the start of a new year at Japanese schools. Spring…was also a beginning.

* * *

"Have you decided which club you're going to join?" A pink haired girl grinned at the tanned boy next to her, as she looked up at the sky, her pink eyes glowing with approval.

"Ah? Don't ask when you already the answer," the tanned boy with dark blue hair grumbled. "Jeez."

"It's gotta be basketball, right?" His eyes gleamed excitedly as his lips stretched into a smile. "This school's suppose to be pretty strong. I can hardly wait." He stared as his fingers, his smirk never fading away from his lips as he remembered the countless times he dribbled the basketball with these fingers. His fingers twitched with excitement. The smirk grew larger. He could hardly wait.

"Huh…" The pink haired girl placed her finger on her lip. "Then maybe I should be the manager or something?" She smiled, and she lightly skipped on her next step. "On match days, would you like me to make you lunch?" Her lips curved into an excited smile.

In an instant, the gleam and the smirk was wiped off the boy's face. And was replaced with a horrified face that could rival with an old man.

"…No thanks," the boy managed to force out after a moment of silent. "If you did that, I would be able to play in the match." He winced, almost tasting the last meal she had ever so kindly made for him.

"Hey!" The girl scowled, "What's that supposed to mean?"

A shoulder bumped into the tanned boy's left shoulder. "Whoa…" His eyes widened as he felt one of the bag's straps fall down his shoulder.

"Excuse me."

"My bad…" The tanned boy turned his head, ready to apologise. His mother (and a certain annoying childhood friend) did teach him some manners. "…Wait – huh?" He blinked again. There was no one.

"What's wrong?" The pink haired girl asked, her eyes wide with curiosity.

"No, it's just…" The boy scratched the back of his neck in confusion. He shook his head, "Ah, whatever."

The boy who bumped into the tanned boy walked on, his sky blue eyes focused on the book he was reading.

_The Shoulder Bump of Fate. _

It was ironic of both of these players – later to be known as the members of the Generation of Miracles – as well as the 'shadow' and 'light' that had the best teamwork, allowing them to triple their opponent's scores in a heartbeat, didn't notice each other at first.

However, from a mere, accidental 'shoulder bump', it would later turn into a fist bump which would signify their friendship and teamwork.

Was it fate?

Or was it merely accidental?

* * *

"Huh…" Momoi blinked with surprise as she noticed her childhood friend. "Aomine-kun!"

"Hm?" Aomine glanced back.

"You're not staying behind for extra practice today?"

"Well, I was going to…" Aomine jerked his thumb at the opened doors of the gym which showed many boys practicing. "But lately, more and more guys have been doing that. I heard that the gym used by the third string is empty, so I'm going to go there."

Momoi's mouth fell open.

"Hm? What's with that reaction…?"

Momoi stared at her childhood friend, her pink eyes growing wide. "There's a rumour going around that recently…" She paused dramatically. "A ghost has been showing up around there!"

The famed old man, horrified expression crossed Aomine's face once again. "…What?" He asked, not believing her. "Quit joking around, Satsuki," Aomine grumbled, dribbling the basketball with one hand, the other shoved in his pocket.

"I'm telling you, it's true!" Momoi argued, "They said that after practice ends, and there aren't any people – you can hear the sounds of shoes squeaking and balls bouncing!"

Her voice trailed off, as Aomine walked pass her, spinning the basketball on his finger. "That's stupid!" He retorted, "Like something like that can be true!"

"W-Wait!" Momoi shouted after him, "Dai-cha… Aomine-kun!"

Aomine ignored her, and continued on his way to the third string gymnasium.

* * *

Aomine walked on, spinning the basketball on his finger. "How can there be a ghost that plays basketball?" He deadpanned. "Even if there were one, I'll just play one on one with him!"

He reached the gym and dropped the spinning fall from his finger to dribble it. "Hm?" He glanced up at the gym where the lights are still turned on. "See, there are lights on, so it must be a member of the team," He muttered.

He pulled the door open. "Helloo?"

He was met with an empty court. There was no one. A small bead of sweat trickled down from Aomine's forehead. More followed.

'W-WHAT!?'Aomine thought, panicking, as he felt his knees trembling, "Wait, wait, for real!? Really a ghos–…no!" He spun in another direction, only to be met with empty air. 'I'm sure some guy just finished practising… but there wasn't there noise right up until I opened the door…!?'

"Um…"

"WHOA –!"

"Um…excuse me, but who are you?" Kuroko stared at the shivering boy who was crouching down, with his arms wrapped protectively around his head, muttering some incoherent.

"…Ah," Kuroko blinked, recognising the boy as one of the freshmen who already got into the first string. "…Aomine-kun?"

Aomine stopped shivering and blinked at Kuroko.

* * *

"…Huh, so you've been staying overtime every day to try and get promoted," Aomine said with interest. "Wow…" He grinned, impressed, "There aren't many guys who go that far in even the first string." He turned to Kuroko, a serious gleam in his eyes, "Alright, I've decided!"

"…Eh?" Kuroko stared at the tanned ace in confusion.

"I'll practice here with you everyday from now on!" Aomine grinned widely, holding out his fist, "And then one, day let's stand on the same court together!"

Kuroko looked hesitant. "Are you sure it's alright?" He questioned.

Aomine laughed. "Stupid, there's no right or wrong! Didn't I tell you, you can't be a bad guy if you like basketball!"

Kuroko's lips curved into a smile, and he held out his fist.

They fist bumped.

Their sign of their friendship, their sign of a promise…

Well, it's better than a shoulder bump, any day.

* * *

**Omake**

"I'll practice here with you everyday from now on!" Aomine grinned widely, holding out his shoulder, "And then one, day let's stand on the same court together!"

Kuroko looked hesitant. "Are you sure it's alright?" He questioned.

Aomine laughed. "Stupid, there's no right or wrong! Didn't I tell you, you can't be a bad guy if you like basketball!"

Kuroko's lips curved into a smile, and he turned to position his shoulder.

They shoulder bumped.

"Hey…Tetsu…wasn't that kind of lame?"

"I have to agree with you, Aomine-kun."

* * *

A/N: I hoped you enjoyed it.

Sorry if it didn't really involved much humour or any of that sort. I wanted this "Shoulder Bump"/"Fist Bump" to be the beginnings - and this would somewhat relate to the ending (if I ever get around there lol) - I have a lot of plans for this story. For example, Kise being stalked by a crazy fangirl, crossdressing for a school event...

What inspired me to write this story was one of my friends' drawing of Aomine's "old man" face that looked like someone had forced a lemon down his throat. And also how she mentioned this "Shoulder Bump of Fate" when she read Chapter 204 of Kuroko no Basuke.

This story is only for me to write about the "stupidity" (not really lol) of the Generation of Miracles - and have a good laugh about it. I really like the interactions between the GoM and everyone else in Teikou - it's really sweet and heartwarming, and I was almost heartbroken of what happened during their final year at middle school. To be honest...ugh. Poor Kuroko. And in those days, AOMINE DOESN'T HAVE ANY WRINKLES! *sobs*

Yes, when I was watching the anime and I saw Aomine for the first time, I stared and paused the video. And I said/thought "He looks so old. There's so many wrinkles around his eyes!"

SMILE MORE AHOUMINE.

Erm...anyway, Thank you very much!


End file.
